


Wade X Reader: Met At A Bar

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm being held captive and forced to write this for my sister (plz halp ;-;) happy late birthday/early Christmas bish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade X Reader: Met At A Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedBxtchOfTheSouthwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBxtchOfTheSouthwest/gifts).



You sat at the bar, all by yourself. Your friend had left with some guy only a few minutes ago. You sighed. 'Dammit (friend's name), why did you have to leave me here all by myself?' Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. "Hey gorgeous, how 'bout we blow this joint and head back to my place?" The guy who was attached to the hand said. "Uh, I don't think so." You said, turning back to your drink. The guy continued. "C'mon, doncha wanna have a little fun?" He said, smirking. "I said no." You said firmly. GE couldn't take no for an answer though. He yanked you or out of your chair by your arm, your drink spilling everywhere. "You should feel honored that I chose you out of all the other skanks at this bar!" He growled. "Let me go!" You cried. He only tightened his grip in your arm and tried to head for the door.

"Hey, fuckface." You heard a voice say. Your assailant turned, only to be punched in the face. On his way to the floor, he let go of you, giving you the opportunity to escape. The bartender had called security, and they dragged your would-be rapist out the door. You turned to the man who had saved you. "Th-thank you..." You stuttered. "No problem." He said "I'm Wade by the way." "I'm ____." You replied. Wade invited you over to the table he and his friends were sitting at. Their names were Trevor, Michael, and Franklin. You all talked for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Were you expecting secks? Lel too bad. Maybe in another chapter.


End file.
